


im so sorry

by OurChaeyoung



Category: TWICE (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurChaeyoung/pseuds/OurChaeyoung
Summary: This is what happens when you leave Twice on their own.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	im so sorry

“Tzuyu!” Mina yelled as she ran down the corridor looking for her maknae, the younger girl was supposed to be on guard duty tonight but hadn’t been responding over the radio, it had been a few days since the outbreak started. Right after the news spread the group received a call from JYP telling them to stay where they were and there would be someone coming to get them, not long after the phone lines went down leaving the nine of them alone. 

That was three days ago, three days ago there was hope, three days ago everyone was still together, her family was still whole but now… everything changed. The first to go was Jihyo, being their leader she took the initiative to save the rest of them and then it was Jeongyeon and Nayeon, the two were on guard duty one night… their bodies were found the next morning, they were holding hands. Slowly every member was disappearing, and now… it’s just Chaeyoung, Dahyun and herself. Or so she thought

“Tzuyu I’m sorry…” Chaeyoung cried into Tzuyu’s shoulder. “I’m so so sorry, I tried to save Dahyun, I tried and tried but there was nothing I could do.” The girl continued to cry as the sounds of the infected continued to creep up on them.

“Chaeyoung it’s okay, it’s not your fault.” Tzuyu tried to console her friend as quickly as she could, keeping her eyes drilled on the approaching infected and an arm around Chaeyoung. “We can talk about this later, but we have to get out of here first.” 

“No… we can’t...” Chaeyoung gasped between tears.

“What do you mean we can’t? The exit is right behind us let’s just leave and we’ll think of something” Tzuyu’s voice was just as shaky as her hand holding the pistol, she didn’t know how many bullets were left but there weren’t many, she’d been living on this last clip for a week now.

“I can’t Tzuyu… I can’t.” Chaeyoung said, lifting her head so that the two’s eyes meet. 

“What do you mean you can’t? Don’t joke like that okay? Now isn’t the time.” Tzuyu tried to crack a smile despite the situations, Chaeyoung always said she had a beautiful smile. “We’re gonna get through this together right?”

“I… I got bit” Chaeyoung mumbled out.  
“What was that?” Tzuyu said as they she kept dragging the two of them back 

“I got bit!” Chaeyoung yelled, pushing Tzuyu away, the tears already running down her face. “I got bit a little while ago and I can already feel it taking over… I only came back to say goodbye.”

Tzuyu was speechless, she had lost all her sisters over the past week, she woke up today with only Dahyun and Chaeyoung by her side and to lose them both in one day? She couldn’t handle it. Tzuyu broke down right there, in the middle of the hallway, the infected on one side making their way towards them but all Tzuyu could see right now was Chaeyoung in front of her. The last person on Earth that mattered to her, everyone else was gone. 

“Chaeyoung no… tell me it isn’t true.”

All Chaeyoung could do was smile with tears running down her cheeks as she approached her friend, kneeling down infront of her so that their eyes were level, she lifted up her shirt to show a purple bite mark on her stomach before pulling Tzuyu into a hug. It was warm, it was comforting, it was an unwanted goodbye. 

"Tell me it isn't true!" Tzuyu's scream landed on deaf ears, Chaeyoung already knew the truth and so did Tzuyu, all she needed to do was accept it, but that was always the hardest part.

“Tzuyu I need you to do one thing for me. Just one thing.” Chaeyoung said, taking hold of Tzuyu’s hand, the same one that was holding the pistol.

Tzuyu just shook her head, she knew what Chaeyoung was asking for but there was no way she could do it. 

“Please. Don’t let me turn.” Her voice was shaking now. “I don’t want to be like them.” 

And there Tzuyu was. Standing over her friend, her best friend, looking her in the eyes one last time. “Chaeyoung… I’m so sorry. I’m sorry there’s nothing more I can do for you...” She couldn’t hold the tears back anymore.

“It’s okay Tzuyu… I love you” Chaeyoung said with a smile.

“I love you too Chaeyoung... I love you too.” 

And then everything went dark.


End file.
